DAH SPAMMAH
DAH SPAMMAH is a spammer that LOVES to annoy people with his spams. He lives in Hackzon Valley but the only thing to spam is cp trainer, so he spams it constantly. But he found a little button on cp trainer... THE MINIMIZE BUTTON! He pressed it and now he spams everywhere now so BEWARE, and not only that HE NOW SPAMS CLUB PENGUIN DIRECTLY! List of his different spams * Local woman finds way to prevent yellow teeth! * All Billy Mays brand products 10% off at K-mart! * Guitar HeroIII cheats * LOCAL CHILD FOUND MISSING! DETROIT, MICHIGAN * Albert Einstein found at BEVERLY HILLS! * CHILD FOUND ALIVE! DETROIT, MICHIGAN * 500 direct TV channels all with elmo! * NEW ROBOTIC FISH CREATED * ShamOMG! Billy Mays brand! People who fell for his spam *Manny Peng: Elmo spam... we all saw that coming. *All the Mwa Mwa Penguins in club penguin: Elmo spam... we saw that coming to. *Lobelia Sackville: The elmo spam for her Mwa Mwa *Vince Offer: Billy Mays brand ShamOMG... he couldnt believe it! *Cadance: Both the missing child ones (she reports chils abuse do YOU???) *Mr Cow2: ^ *Dancing Penguin: Yellow teeth one (he cares about his teeth) *Mayor McFlapp: Billy Mays 10% off (seen them in action?) *M: Robotic fish (Can you blame her?) *Mectrixctic: Guitar Hero III cheats? *ZOMG*! *G: Albert Einstein one... possibly because G doesn't know who Einstein is. *Speeddasher: Victim by ShamOMG! spam. As an arch-nemesis of Vince Offer, Speeddasher was shocked and disgusted that Billy Mays would ever endorse a product of evil. Vince and Billy once fought on the battlefield, he would ner do such a thing! Add your name here if you have been spammed! Background G was in his lab inventing something, not knowing he left his computer on a site with a ton of spam. One computer could not take so much spam and transformed into DAH SPAMMAH! But G was so busy working on his ivention he did'nt notice him, DAH SPAMMAH then put a spam add for 500 free direct tv channels all elmo! There was then 5,000,000 more of the same spam that it booted G off of Club Penguin. M (who was helpig G with the invention but left to get poritos) saw him and sent the robot penguins after DAH SPAMMAH the robots took him all the way to Hackzon Valley and hit him against the 1s and 0s repeatedly for 15 hours straight then ran out of batteries. G (after restarting his computer) went to the lab to finish he and M's inevention. Involvement DAH SPAMMAH is not on anyones side really he just constantly annoys people by booting them off Club penguin. It was once thought that he was on Darktan's side but this is not true as DAH SPAMMAH booted Darktan off of club penguin with that spam ad that Darktan should'nt of fallen for. Theres only one good thing he did... he booted off all of club penguin's Mwa Mwa Penguins with an elmo ad (this was called the 2 minutes of no mwa mwas which makes a total of 2 minutes of no mwa mwas after the mwa mwa era.) Trivia * He constantly breaks the fourth wall for some reason. * His arch enemy is M as she sent him to Hackzon Valley. * He once spammed a puffle off! * Mwa Mwa Penguins hate him because of the (2 minutes of no mwa mwas.) * And so he spams the mwa mwas more and they always fall for it (but not ALL of them.) See also * Darktan * M * G * Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Characters Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:villains Category:Str00del Category:Str00del Force